kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Farewell Kamen Rider Electric King: The Final Countdown
Farewell Kamen Rider Electric King The Movie: The Final Countdown is the third film adaptation of the popular Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Electric King, following Kamen Rider: Climax Detectives. Plot Taking place after the events of series, the Taros and Maggie go out of the Electro-Liner for a day to visit Dwayne and Amanda. However, they see the mysterious Ghost Train that has been mentioned in urban legends as Jack Taros and gang are then attacked by two evil Imagin and Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form. During the fight, it is revealed to the Taros that Yuuki is none other than Dwayne possessed by an evil Imagin. Even with Kamen Rider Minos coming to the gang's aid, things seem bleak until a blue ElectroLiner appears with a new figure: Kamen Rider New Electric King. After destroying the Shadow Imagin, with Yuuki and the Phantom Imagin retreating to the Ghost Train, the gang is brought onto the New ElectroLiner. There, Owner formally introduces the new Rider as Henry Winfield, Dwayne's grandson from the future, and his Imagin Teddy. After Owner reveals he summoned Henry in respose to a threat posed by the Ghost Train and its owner Nex, who seeks to use the Ghost Train to reverse the worlds of the living and the dead. After Henry explains to Jack Taros that intends to pick up the slack for his grandfather, whom he has no respect for, he goes after the Ghost Train by himself as New Electric King to fight Yuuki after killing the Phantom Imagin until Nex arrives and defeats New Electric King personally. Yuuki is about to kill Henry when Dwayne attempts to regain control over his actions as the Taros arrive. Although Nex and Yuuki escape, the New ElectroLiner crew get a Rider Ticket and a partial message from Dwayne to Jack Taros about protecting an "elephant" that leads them to where Nex intends to carry out his plan: May 23, 1729. There, the New ElectroLiner gang learn they have reinforcements in both Sieg and then Deneb, who joins up with the gang in Garrett's stead as he is still injured from the fight with Yuuki. After looking for clues, encountering people who resemble Airi, Ozaki, and Miura, and unable to find any elephant except a traditional drawing of one in the middle of the town taken from a future point in time, the rest of the group questions whether or not Jack Taros heard things right. During their dinner, Henry takes his leave as Jack Taros follows him in an attempt to talk to him about how he strong is like his grandfather, but Henry has yet to see his grandfather in any way resembling someone "strong". Later that night, Teddy discovers Nex's plan to kill everyone in the village the next day, but is found out and attacked. He struggles back to their base of operations so his friends will know and says how the "elephant" is not really an elephant. Although New Electric King is without his partner and Garrett is still injured, Jack Taros decides to get Dwayne back even if it is the last thing he does. The next day, the other Taros and Deneb battle the mercenaries as Jack Taros fights his way to Yuuki, attempting to call out of Dwayne to fight his possessor before getting a mortal wound from Yuuki to his friends' horror. But at the last second, Dwayne regains control as Jack Taros enters his body and drives the Ghost Imagin out of him. Assuming Climax Form, Electric King easily takes out the Ghost Imagin as Nex takes the Yuuki Belt and assumes Yuuki Hijack Form as he uses his necromancy to summon every Imagin the Riders have ever faced back from the dead. After Climax Form is defeated, a fully healed Yuto and Garrett arrive via the MinoLiner and New ElectroLiner, with Maggie giving the Taros and Sieg their own Rider Passes. The Imagin each assume their Electric King forms as Dwayne becomes Liner Form and Garrett becomes Zero Form. While the others battle the Imagin, Liner Form, Sword Form, and later New Electric King pursue Yuuki on horseback. Together, the three Electric King's mortally wound Yuuki who reverts back to Nex. Thora arrives, revealing to everyone else that she had been dead for 400 years and did not wish to be alive again, only to be with Nex for eternity. Accepting his fate, Nex and Thora board the Ghost Train to be together forever in the realm of the dead. When the New ElectroLiner arrives in the middle of town to pick up the gang, Naomi questions being out in the open while Owner reveals that the locals will only recognize it as an elephant. Dwayne also reveals that he was aware of the "elephant" as it was the point in time where his ancestor Oyuki finds her true love. It is this point in history that Nex planned to negate, preventing Dwayne from ever existing and allowing him to bring Sora and everyone else who had died back to life. With his mission complete, Henry gains a new respect for his grandfather as he and Teddy are brought back to their time via the ElectroLiner, where they meet up with the elderly Dwayne of their future. Characters Kamen Riders New DenLiner Crew *Owner *Maggie *Justina Imgains Milk Dipper *Amanda Winfield *Izzy Bayman *Justice Snyder Others *Sora ''Momotaros Forever! The animated short was shown as double feature. In the short, Momotaros feels bad that it is really the end of Kamen Rider Den-O as Urataros assures him that all good stories have to end sometime. After Kintaros and Ryutaros try to make sequels to classic stories that cannot have a sequel, the Imagin end up on the moon in homage to Galaxy Express 999, embracing their final story. But a later retelling of this short, , provides an alternate ending where the story does continue with numerous new characters and Momotaros freaks out about it. Category:Kamen Rider Electric King Category:Movies